KonoSuba Z
by CaptArtoo
Summary: Goten met an untimely Fate against Frieza, but he didn’t follow the same rules as his Father or friends... Aqua teased his Saiyan stomach with food! Not his fault.
1. Chapter 1

"Son Goten...?" The voice was soothing, yet urgent at the same time, "Whoo Hoo!" Goten jumped out of the wooden chair he was sitting in? _Huh? Where am I?_ "Oh, sorry! I'm a little new to this. I am Aqua and I have a special task for you." Goten looked around but it was just darkness. Every where except where he was sitting and where Aqua now stood. Aqua was a young, beauty of a girl that looked about Goten's age. Her blue hair matched her almost perfect blue eyes.

"Uhhhh... hi," He said a little too softly, "Am I _dead_?"

"Yes! Wait no! It is a _little_ bit complicated. See I nabbed you before you hit Yenma's place. There is this really rough world where not many inhabitants are actually _from_ there. Most of the Heroes are sent there, like you might, to defeat the Devil King." Goten was glued to Aqua's story. It was like every story Gohan and Grandpa Ox King ever told him and more!

"One thing," Goten didn't want to interrupt but he needed to know what happened, "How did I get here? Last thing I remember was fighting off Frieza and his Army..."

Aqua sighed, "Well,here's the thing, you went out Bravely..."

_Goten and Trunks stood before Frieza at his strongest. Both Super Saiyans rushed the shorter Alien but not able to get a single shot in. Frieza wrapped his tail around Trunks' neck to keep him at bay. Goten landed a blow to Frieza's face followed by a knee into stomach. Frieza returned the blow sending the young Saiyan soaring across the sky. Goten balanced himself before he started falling. He tried firing Ki Blasts but they weren't much to talk about because Trunks could be used as a shield. _

_Frieza rushed Goten, still holding on to a fading Trunks, he swatted Goten towards the ground. Krillin caught Goten before he hit the ground, but he didn't see Trunks being tossed after them. Goten quickly thanked Krillin as he fly back up to Frieza as fast as he could. The two combatants clashed forearm to forearm and that was the last thing Goten remembers._

_He was fading in and out. What was it that pierced him? Gohan? _Gohan, that power is incredible! Why can't he hear me?

_Gohan lost it when he saw his baby brother fall to the ground, a hole where his heart _used_ to be... Even after years of not training, unsure if he could maintain Super Saiyan 1, Gohan's rage got the best of him. No one felt this type of power since Gohan took on Cell. Frieza was in a world of __**Hurt**._

"And after a few blows Frieza knocked you back with his tail and fired a beam into your heart. Your brother lost it not long after that, and than your Father showed up. Frieza was defeated and now its time for your choice to be made." Aqua laid out a dozen or so pages in front of Goten, "Will you defeat the Devil King and save the world?"

"Yeah! But what are these?" Goten shuffled through the pages.

"These are weapons or Spells that you can take with you. You'll be able to remember everything from your past life and take all your experiences into this new life. You're young, think of it like a video game. You are transferring saves!"

Goten was excited, had a new sparkle in his eyes, as he sifted through each weapon and spell. "Its like the RPG me and Trunks play! Ooooh this could be fun!" Aqua just stated blankly, a little too uninterested, as Goten began to test her patience. Asking her questions she didn't know the answers to. How dare he! Hours passed by and Goten still couldn't make up his mind. "Hey, can I have a bite? Dying is very exhausting..." Aqua grew a tick out of anger as Goten was just wasting her time at this point. So she did what a mature and respectable Goddess would do. She was petty.

"Ooooh look at all this food~" She took graceful bites that made the food look divine. Goten tried taking a bite but it all faded before he could taste it. "Look. At. Your. Face!" Aqua was in tears rolling around on the floor as His stomach was heartbroken. Goten wept. Aqua couldn't believe that this brave, strong kid was _weeping_. This went on for a lot longer than Goten would've liked to admit...

"Fine! I know what I'll choose."

"Oh good! Let's get this over with."

"You." Goten looked at the blue haired Goddess before him.

"Very well," Aqua opened a gateway, a magical circle around Goten and his choice, without really paying attention. "Wait, what was it again?"

A pillar of light shone down as another Goddess gently floated down. "Your choice has been Approved. I shall take over Lady Aqua position until you two successfully defeat the Devil King!"

"W-Wait!!! That's my line! T-This can't be happenin-" With a bright flash Goten and Aqua were now in a new world.

X 1 X

Goten "woke" up once more but this time he wasn't in that Between Death Phase. He was now in a small town, a _Town of Beginnings_! "Oh! Looook, there's the Blacksmith, and over there the Carpentier, and-" Aqua was laying on the ground, flat on her back like a plank, crying her eyes out. She wasn't _just_ crying, she was sobbing. Snot Sobs too. It was not pretty.

"I-I-I am a Goddess... I-I'm a Goddess..." She tried to sooth herself. It wasn't working in the slightest. It was starting to cause a scene. There was Goten in his training outfit of blue Gi pants, green boots, orange wristbands, and his signature yellow T-Shirt with neon green sleeves that had "GOTEN" written across the chest. And Aqua... She had a perky figure, wore a slender blue and white outfit that showed off her curves, and a skirt so short it left very little to the imagination. She was gorgeous, especially by goddess standards . "Y-You ruined my liiiife." She now sobbed as she clung to Goten's pant leg.

Goten spent the day running around town looking for hints at where he should start his journey. "Hmmmm... every game had one." He looked down to see a depressed Aqua faced down in the dirt. "C'mon, you need to get up and help me!"

"Help you?! You STRANDED me here! In this... this Hell!"

"Look, there's a guild!" Goten didn't want to completely ignore Aqua's whines, but she had been whining for a while now. It was annoying and caused one hell of a headache for Goten. "Let's see if we can find some work."

"WORK?!?!?!" Aqua was completely stunned, "You brought me here to this awful place and now you want me to work?!"

"Yeah," Goten responded almost too nonchalantly, "We're gonna need a place to stay." The duo walked up to the large doors of the Guild Hall. Being a "Beginner's Town" the Guild wasn't aligned with any one focus. There were many different classes around the hall. Some were Adventurers while others were merchants. It was a nice blend of people.

"Hi! Welcome to Tantegel's Guild Hall. Just let me know of there is anything I can do for you." The woman greeted them from the front desk. She had long hair that was a deep purple and she wore a simple uniform of a white shirt and green pants with a navy blue apron.

Goten smiled at the Desk Lady's greeting, "Thanks! We're here to become Adventurers!" Aqua just glared at the nice lady with a deadpanned expression.

"Sure thing! That'll be 100 gold each."

"..." Goten didn't respond.

"..." Aqua's face did not change in the slightest.

"Excuse me?!?!" Goten's jaw hit the floor as he had just came to this new world and he had no gold what so ever. "How are we supposed to afford that?"

"Well, there are plenty of jobs around town that could be done. We are a Town of many Traits!" Goten groaned to himself. This was the same story drivel that MMORPGs gave you for Beginner Towns. The Duo were stuck.

X 1 X 1 X

Goten and Aqua found a decent paying job. Well... More so a paying job. It was simple, Goten would move all the rubble from the last attack on the Town. Aqua would just watch the water stand to make sure no one steals from it. It was easy for them as Aqua didn't have to do _much_ and Goten was able to keep his trained body from his previous life. All said and done, "Here you kids go." 53 gold pieces. 106 between the two of them.

"Okay, so that is one stable for the night, Two guests. Total is 96 Gold." The look on the Inn Keeper's face was _too_ happy for Goten's liking, but he was tired and they needed to become adventurers.

Goten laid on the hay bed when Aqua just rolled around with a little more complaints. "I'm itchy here" and "Its stiff there" and many more. Just before Goten could close his eyes for good, Aqua planted her head on his chest. "What're you doing?"

"You are making me sleep in a BARN! I get to use you as a pillow-"

"Quiet you two or you'll be outta're!"

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"

Goten couldn't sleep. So much had happened that day, Frieza attacking Earth, he died, he was sent to a whole other world. Also Aqua didn't help much. She drooled, a LOT, and kept flailing about, "Mmmm... that's the stuff..." Aqua caressed Goten's abs and it was just awkward.

"Wonder how Mom and Dad took my death, Gohan too." Goten pondered to himself. He remembers Aqua saying that Gohan lost control of himself, and he _felt_ that power up. "Oh shit! Pan's birthday is coming up..." Goten tried to think of all the cool things that happened today, he is in an RPG World after all, but he couldn't help but miss his old life. He missed his friends, Family, and Marron. Man he missed Marron. She was beautiful, playful, could be a baby at times, and cried until she got her way. Maybe Goten was _really_ homesick, but Aqua had a few of those qualities too...

Goten shook these thoughts from his head. He can't crush on Aqua, can he?

x Z x

Goku and Gohan were panting heavily. Barely able to stand Gohan fell to the ground as Goku flew off to the rest of the gang. Once again the Pilaf Gang saved the day with their ridiculous first wish, "We wish for never ending Zeni Card!" Shenron accepted.

"**Your wish has been granted. You have one remaining wish...**"

"Hey Shenron," Goku greeted his old friend, "We have a really important one."

"**Speak your wish...**"

"We would like you to bring back my son, Goten."

Shenron's eyes glowed but the normal magic sound wasn't the regular sound. Almost like a credit card being declined. "**Your Wish cannot be granted**."

"Wait, why not? Goten has only been revived once!"

"**Your wish cannot be fulfilled, Farewell.**"

"Wait!" Goku shouted out, almost angrily, as Shenron vanished for one more year. He then Instant Transmission'd himself and Gohan back to Capsule Corp. where everyone waited for them. Chi-Chi was the first to ask...

"W-Where's Goten? Where is my Son?!"

Goku wrapped his arms around his wife, "Shenron couldn't bring him back..."

"Why not?!"

Everyone was shocked and quite saddened by this news. Piccolo gave Gohan and Senzu Bean, while Trunks kicked himself in the corner. Marron sobbed onto her mother's arms. That's when Goku got a crazy idea, "This happened with Gohan before!"

"What?" The room was a little skeptical by Goku's hopeful demeanor.

"Yeah, remember when Buu attacked? Shin and Kabito took Gohan to that sword! I'll be right back!" Goku smiled as he kissed Chi-Chi's cheek. In the very instant he was gone.

Goku appeared before Kabitokai and Elder Kai, "Hey, have you seen-"

"Goku," Elder Kai cut him off with serious tone, "We know why you're here, but he's not."

"Hmm? Whadd'ya mean? You brought Gohan here when he almost died!"

"Yes, but-" Kabitokai was cut off by Goku's aura lashing out. Before they could calm Goku down he was gone.

"He's King Yenma's problem now..."

-King Yenma's Palace-

"Next!" The large Ogre of the Otherworld shouted to the long, never-ending line of souls before him. As the small white cloud floated towards the large desk it was cut off by a surge of power and an aura that shook Yenma to his core.

"Where's my son."

"G-Goku! What are you doing here? You can't just break the rules of life and deat-"

"My. Son."

Yenma flipped through his book. He never saw Goku like this. "The only person I can find from that battle was Frieza! Your son never came through." Just like that Goku's power was gone. Just about undetectable completely. He returned to Capsule Corp. once again.

"Shenron was right... Goten can't be brought back."

Chi-Chi broke down as Bulma watched the light in Goku's eyes dim just a bit. Trunks punched a new doorway out of the building before flying off. Marron felt like she couldn't breath, and Gohan... Gohan did not want to move. He felt responsible. Just a few minutes soon, or maybe if he never gave up fighting his little brother would still be here with them all.

There was a somberness to the room, those who could sense it, felt Trunks' power spike to near unhealthy levels. If he wasn't a Saiyan there would be dire consequences. No one knew what to say, this was unprecedented even in this crazy world. Bulma tried to comfort her best friend but she was stopped by her husband.

Vegeta asked Bulma to have a feast prepared and the best drinks in the world. "Don't hold back." She was a little surprised by Vegeta's attitude. Vegeta walked behind Gohan and clasped his shoulder tightly, "We'll celebrate Goten's brave efforts. He was a Saiyan, a goofball of a Saiyan, but he did his race proudly today. So with that we shall honor him."


	2. Chapter 2

Aqua woke up the next morning feeling mighty refreshed. She smacked her lips as her mouth was dry from drooling on Goten's cheat all night. "Mornin'! Sleep well?" The Goddess' groggy eyes met Goten's tired, bloodshot ones.

"Yeah! Best sleep I've had in a while."

Goten smiled as he jumped up and throwing Aqua off of him by accident. He was doing all sorts of stretches to loosen his body up for the day. "Man, has it really been that long since I've had a bad night's rest?" Aqua chose to ignore him as stretched in a very "sexy" manner. Well attempted sexy manner, Goten was too busy getting dressed for work, "C'mon Aqua. We'll be late!"

"H-Hey! Wait for meeee!"

Today's job was at the makeshift Lumber Yard. Goten would chopping wood and Aqua was in charge of selling Fire Wood. Goten giggled with joy which was _very_ unsettling for Aqua. As a Goddess who sent people to different worlds to make a major difference, she never heard a guy like Goten _giggle_. Well to be honest she never met a guy like Goten either.

"Me and my dad would do this for training!"

"Right, right." Aqua just nodded along before it registered in her head, "Training?!" But it was too late. Goten was already tossing up logs and punching them into four perfect logs for a fire. Aqua's jaw hit the floor as Goten ran through half of his pile already. People gathered around the spectacle, amazed by Goten and his perfect stack of firewood. Lines of people formed around Aqua to buy some logs. She didn't have to push too hard because Goten was unintentionally doing Aqua's job as well.

The day went by faster than Goten had thought it would've. For him and his Dad to do this 10-ish hours straight was rare, so it felt good. Felt empowering. Their pay was slightly higher than yesterday's, bringing in an even 70 gold each. Minus their stable fee, Aqua demanded a bath. "I am a Goddess! That means I will not stay filthy like this! Bath!" Aqua continued to chant "Bath!" over and over until Goten just gave her the rest of their money. "Now, you stay out here and keep me company, but no peeking!" Aqua was happy for the first time since they had arrived in Town. So Goten counted this as a win.

Goten snickered as Aqua sang to herself while she bathed. She really was like a blue haired Marron...

"They're probably worried sick over me. Wish I could at least send a message or something." Goten tried to shake the sadness off of him as Aqua finally came out and was ready for bed. Just like that Aqua started whining about how she was itchy and stranded in this "Goddess Forsaken Hell!" It wasn't long before Goten found Aqua nuzzled into his chest again. His eyes finally closed and sleep enveloped him, but he still worried about his past life.

X 2 X

Aqua stirred awake by a foreign roaring. Maybe a growl was better suited to the noise ringing in her ear. "Hmm...?" Goten was still asleep but the growling was coming from his stomach. "Why does it sound like he's starving?!" A few mumbles came from Goten that startled Aqua. "Gooooten!" She whined loundly, "What are we gonna do for breakfast?!"

"Hmm...? I wanna eat!" Goten's eyes didn't open in the slightest, but his stomach roared even louder than Aqua remembered. Not long after they got ready for their next day of work, but they bought some day old bread first.

The work Goten signed up for today was nothing special. They, including Aqua this time, were tasked with building fences for the different Shops and Farms. The more they saw, Goten realized that this town literally had everything you would ever need. Goten enjoyed seeing all that there was in the town but that meant Aqua whined even more than usual. "Goten, I'm tiiiired!" She leapt on his back, "Carry me!" Goten couldn't help but get flashbacks of Marron doing the exact same thing. The rest of the day was a blur. Aqua continued to be Aqua. The work itself was really easy for Goten. This gave the young Saiyan quite a bit of time to think about everything and everyone he left behind...

Aqua was babbling Goten's ear off and he didn't notice until his pay was dropped in his hands. "Hmm...? Aqua, we can register as Adventurers tomorrow!"

"Hah..?" Aqua turned to Goten with tears in her eyes, "B-But Bath time!"

"We'll have plenty of money from Adventuring!"

"Nooooooo...!" Aqua cried out into the night.

X 2 X 2 X

The next morning Goten was feeling better and more himself. Today was the day they, Aqua and Himself, were to become Adventurers! Goten practically skipped to the Guild Hall while Aqua struggled through the streets, sniffling with each step. She missed her bed, even if it was just a stack of hay. She missed her pillow, even if it was just Goten. She missed her sleep. "Good morning," the Lady at the front Desk greeted them, "What can I do for you today?"

Goten slammed their 200 Gold on the counter, "We wanna be Adventurers!"

"Okay," She took the money and asked them to follower her to this Magic contraption. It was a glass sphere in the center of a bronze stand. The stand was like a pyramid with out the triangle top, and the glass or sat in it almost too perfectly. There was a little opening on the bottom, but Goten couldn't tell you what it was for. "Just place your hand on the Orb, and we'll print out your Adventurer's Card. Simple!" Goten followed the instructions he was given and a small ding later he had a card with his info on it. "Wow! Look at you!"

Name: Son Goten

Class: Adventurer - Novice

Level: 1

Stamina: 30

Mana: 30

Strength: 25

Magic: 20

Intelligence: 15

Luck: 15

Skills: None

"You are really strong for a Beginner Adventurer. You have average Luck and Intelligence. Overall you have more than what it takes to Adventure outside of our small town!" The Guild Secretary was ranting and raving about Goten so much that Aqua got annoyed and slapped her hand on the orb to read them her stats. A bight flash and a simple ring was all Aqua received.

Name: Aqua

Class: High Priestess

Level: 1

Stamina: 75

Mana: 75

Strength: 75

Intelligence: 5

Luck: 0 (25)

Skills: Heal - Level 1, Revive - Level 1

Aqua puffed out her chest like she had defeated the Devil King herself. "Oh, wow! A Level 1 High Priestess. They are very rare. Especially in these parts."

"Why is my Luck plus 25?"

"Oh that just means you have potential in Luck, but actually only have.. None. I'm so sorry sweetie, you must've used up all your Luck to become High Priestess at start."

"This is no way to treat a Goddess..."

X 2 X 2 X 2 X

Quest: Defeat Giant Toads! (0/5)

Reward: Hunter's Knife x1

Bonus: 100 Gold per Toad

Goten was pumped for this quest. They could easily defeat Giant Toads! Plus 100 Gold per extra? They can afford next week in the stables AND more than day old bread! "Hehehe," Goten giggled to himself, "I can taste it now..." Aqua rolled her eyes as they walked to the outskirts of Town.

"Whoa... there they are!" Aqua pointed to the small group of pink Toads, "There really is only 5, how are we gonna get extra gold?" Goten shrugged as he stretched before battle. He was focusing on sensing them with his Ki, but it wasn't working properly since he was brought back with Aqua. She did say he would keep all his past abilities and experience, right?

"Aqua, be careful. Something isn't adding up. I'm sensing a lot more than the five we see, but they aren't where the power is coming from."

"Psssh, silly Goten!" Aqua put her hand in front of Goten, motioning him to stand back, "Your perfect, BEAUTIFUL, Goddess has this under control!" Aqua had an incredible aura explode around her. It was a mix of Gold, Blue, and Pink before in condensed around her fist. She started sprinting towards the closest Toad chanting some spell? "Feel the power of the Gods! Regret standing before me, The Goddess Aqua! Take my Rage, Love, Joy, and Sorrow," Aqua slammed her fist into the pink Toad's stomach area, "GODDESS BLOW!" The strong force of her attack unleashed, but it backfired almost immediately. The Toad's stomach rippled where Aqua punched before the ripples snapped back, launching the poor Goddess straight into the air.

"GOTEN HELP!!!!"

That was the last thing hear before Aqua past the Toad's line of sight. A large dark pink, muscular tongue fired from the monster's mouth and snatched Aqua. Goten panicked for a split second as he watch Aqua get eaten. Her legs were still sticking out of the Toad's mouth like the Goddess was a popsicle. "Hold on, Aqua! I'm on my way!!!" Goten charged towards the Toad eating Aqua and placed his left palm on the Toad's gut, but he couldn't produce Ki like normally. _Huh? That's weird..._ In just a few moments the Toad's eyes bulged out and she spit out Aqua into the air once more. The pink Toad start to vanish in a a black and purple smoke.

Giant Toads (1/5)

Aqua was sitting on the ground covered in Toad spit, it was truly disgusting. She was sobbing but it sounded more like childish whining than actually crying, "I'M COVERED IN TOAD DROOL!" There was a slight rumble to the ground beneath Goten and Aqua. Aqua quickly scrambled to her feet and lunged at Goten. Goten tried to keep Aqua back so he too would be covered in Toad drool.

"Aqua, go stand on too of the hill-" Green Toads popped up from the ground. They weren't as large as the pink ones, but Goten assumed that they're still "Giant" according to Guild. Aqua ran away from Goten and the army of Toads without hesitation, screaming at the top of her lungs. Goten sent a barrage of punches into the Toad chasing Aqua before finishing off with a heel drop to its head. Goten tried to fire Ki blasts but the most he could muster was few Kiai Bullets. "That's odd..." Goten dodged each attack as the Toads started honing in on him. Goten was able to coat his hand in Ki but it wasn't like normal, but it did help with the job. The Green Toads were a lit weaker than the Pink ones. The only real difference between them was the Green Toads attacked together where as the Pink Toads could fight solo.

"Goten, hurry up! I feel grooooossssss!!!"

Goten sighed as he tried to finish off the Toads surrounding him. It wasn't too hard to find a common weak point. Goten put forth his all until he felt his Adventurer's Card ting. Aqua was shouting about "Completion!"

Quest: Defeat Giant Toads! (7/5)

Rewards: Hunting Knife x1

Bonus: Complete x2, 200 Gold

"Okay, okay! Let's go back to the Guild and turn it in."

X 2 X 2 X 2 X 2 X

"Oh, good! You guys were even able to complete the Bonus!" Turia, the Guild's Secretary's name, was genuinely proud of Goten and Aqua.

"It was nothing for a High Priestess like me!" Aqua gained quite the Pinocchio nose when boasting about a job well done. Even if it was clearly Goten who completed the quest.

"Thanks!" Goten ignored Aqua's boasts and spoke directly to Turia, "So what exactly do i do with a Hunting Knife?"

"Oh that's simple," Turia laid a book open to a specific page in front of Goten, "So of you kill an animal or a monster with it, it guarantees items like bones, pelts, and food supplies. Also you can use it to loot animal or monster corpses left behind for the same results." Goten nodded as he secured the knife to his side. They took their gold and went to the bathhouse before going out for dinner.

"See you tomorrow!"


End file.
